vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Disembodied Thought
Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 11-B to High 3-A Name: Disembodied Thought Origin: Everything Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Disembodied Sentient Thought Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Possession, Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Telepathy, Duplication, Flight, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, BFR, Mind Manipulation (Via the Golden Gate), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Is a sentient abstract thought that can only be interacted with when it's possessing something), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can purge its mind of any thought it has ever had or foreign thought it has ever encountered at will), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), potentially many other abilities depending on what it is possessing or what form it has taken Attack Potency: Varies from Hypoverse level (Can possess 1-Dimensional Feedback Spheres) to High Universe level (Can continuously possess larger and larger universes infinitely. The physical universe of Everything is smaller than a quark which resides within another universe which is smaller than a quark which resides within another universe which continues this loop infinitely) depending on what it is possessing or what form it has taken Speed: Varies from None to Infinite, likely Omnipresent depending on what it is possessing or what form it has taken Lifting Strength: Varies from Inapplicable to Infinite depending on what it is possessing or what form it has taken Striking Strength: Varies from Hypoversal to High Universal depending on what it is possessing or what form it has taken Durability: Varies from Hypoverse level to High Universe level depending on what it is possessing or what form it has taken Stamina: Limitless (While the thing it possesses may or may not be capable of becoming tired, the Disembodied Thought itself is incapable of exhaustion) Range: Varies from below standard melee range to universal depending on what it is possessing or what form it has taken Standard Equipment: Varies depending on what it is possessing or what form it has taken Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has complete knowledge of everything that exists in the universe and complete knowledge of the philosophical nature of the universe itself) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Possession:' The Disembodied Thought is able to transfer its consciousness into virtually anything that exists, regardless of size, composition, or sentience. Once it possesses something it can also possess anything around it and have them follow it without question. There is no limit to how many things the Disembodied Thought can possess at any given time. It can also release things it possesses in this manner at any given time. *'Shapeshifting:' At any time, the Disembodied Thought can shift to any form it has already previously inhabited, though this form will be scaled appropriately to the current scale it is at (For example, taking the form of a planet in the middle of a street will produce a miniature-sized planet). *'Duplication:' The Disembodied Thought is able to create perfect duplicates of whatever it is possessing. *'Size-Shifting:' The Disembodied Thought can change its size to be anywhere from 1-Dimensional to infinite in size (By 3-Dimensional standards). It can also do this to whatever else it is possessing or any duplicates it has made. *'The Golden Gate:' The Golden Gate is a pocket reality that manipulates the mind of anyone and anything in it by convincing them, and everything else inside it, that there is no reality beyond it, and then uses any thoughts or idea one has ever had or encountered to further strengthen this effect. The only way to escape the Golden Gate is to purge your mind of every thought you've ever had or encountered. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Pegasus Seiya's Profile (Note: Speed equalized, High 3-A God Cloth Seiya) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Everything Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 3 Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings